Normandy (William I)
Normandy led by William I is a custom civilization mod by JFD and JanborutaJFD (and Janboruta's) Civilizations, with contributions from Andreas Waldeloft. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Normandy The Duchy of Normandy, formed in the region of France known as Rouen, was originally colonized by the Vikings of Scandinavia in the late 9th century AD. Formally created by the signing of the Treaty of Saint-Clair-sur-Epte in 911, King Charles III of France would concede the territory to the Viking leader Rollo, creating the foundations of what came to be known as Normandy. William the Conqueror, the Duke of Normandy, would serve as its most famous leader, capturing the throne of England in 1066. William I William I, usually known as William the Conqueror and sometimes William the Bastard, was the first Norman King of England, reigning from 1066 until his death in 1087. The descendant of Viking raiders, he had been Duke of Normandy since 1035 under the style William II. After a long struggle to establish his power, by 1060 his hold on Normandy was secure, and he launched the Norman conquest of England in 1066. The rest of his life was marked by struggles to consolidate his hold over England and his continental lands and by difficulties with his eldest son. Dawn of Man Hail to thee, great Duke William! Your people are a proud and noble race; hailing from their beginnings as Viking warriors, the Normans quickly established themselves as a persevering and formidable culture. Taking for themselves a land of their own in France, the Normans would spread their martial and cultural influence across Europe and the Mediterranean. With conquests in Southern Italy, Northern Africa, and the Levant, the might and piety of the Normans would know no match and, with you, Duke, at its stead, history would weave Normandy's boldest claim; for that of the throne of England, of which it would take, and change forever. Noble William, who took Excalibur and seized the ancient throne of the Britons, it is time to lay claim to the lands that are rightfully yours. Can you inspire the martial glory of your people once more? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Hail, I am William, Duke of Normandy and King of England. Bring not misfortune to my court and we shall be fond allies. Bring misfortune, and may God watch over you." '''Introduction: '"Welcome to my court, I am the Duke of Normandy. What brings you here today?" 'Introduction (to England or Anglo-Saxons): '"You are the one who sits upon my throne. I am William, Duke of Normandy, and future King of England." 'Defeat: '"Your victory humbles me; to the victor goes the spoils and I shall stand in your way no more." 'Defeat: '"I am proud to have to been bested by such a worthy foe. Take my words and you shall prosper: never accept what can be gained by giving in; only conquer." 'Defeat (to England or Anglo-Saxons): '"My invasion of England has thus failed, and you retain what is rightfully mine. So it goes." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events & Decisions Gold * 2 Magistrates |rewards = Each Courthouse increases Gold output by 15%}} Gold * 2 Magistrates |rewards = Cities with a Castle are in Resistance for 50% less time}} Gold * 20% chance that 2 enemy Knights appear near the city of City Note: This event cannot fire outside of the Medieval Era. |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold * Gain the Bayeux Tapestry in your Capital |option2name=A waste of coin. |option2details=Nothing Note: This event cannot fire unless you have captured at least one capital from a major civilization. |option3name= |option3details=}} Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now constructing great tapestries and speaking French. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, ANZAC Icon, Leaderscene) * Firaxis: ''Art (Leaderscene, Leader Icon, Motte and Bailey Icon), Research (City List, Pedia) * ''Danrell: Graphics (Chevalier)Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 16 : England * Andreas Waldeloft: MusicCrusader Kings II Soundtrack - A Simple Song for Commoners * Jeff van Dyck: MusicMedieval 2 : Total War Soundtrack - Destiny * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.luaLua for Unique Diplomacy Entries Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:England Category:France